Obsession
by Nero Shrimp
Summary: M/M SLASH. Academy fic. Kirk and McCoy plot to make Professor Spock show emotion. Chapter 10!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Obsession

Rating: T (Language)

Pairing: Spock/Uhura, Spock/Kirk, Kirk/McCoy

Author's Note: Songfic short. Plot bunny I needed to get out of my system.

Follows "Blah, blah, blah" but can be read separately.

Features Hurt!Kirk and angst.

Song: "Stephen" By Kesha Rose (lyrics after fic)

* * *

Kirk banged his comm. against the dashboard. He quickly thumbed a text message to McCoy asking for a call back. The telephonic device buzzed seconds later.

"Kirk, speak," the cadet reclined across the leather seat, defeated.

"Dammit, Jim, I _know _it's you. Why must I call you at such a godforsaken hour?"

Kirk smiled. McCoy was reliable and frank, just the kind of friend he needed. "Thought the comm. broke. False alarm, I guess." On his back, Kirk observed the cosmic designs over Iowa. As a boy he thought he could pick out every planet among the stars, but enlisting in Starfleet put new perspective on the void above.

McCoy groaned and turned himself over in bed. "He stood you up?" It was a rhetorical question. McCoy knew the answer because it had been the same for weeks. The past year at the Academy was full of young women trailing in the wake of heartbreak created by James Kirk. Lately, however, Kirk spoke of a new conquest he met at the nightclub they frequented. Kirk had spent night after night at the bar waiting for this conquest to show up again. He never did.

"Something like that," Kirk sighed.

"Stop beating yourself up over this." McCoy wanted to say that the man wasn't worth it, but based on the fact that he refused Kirk's repeated advances McCoy guessed he had enough self respect to be a genuine catch.

Kirk was parked outside the nightclub waiting for a call, message, or other sign that the object of his affection felt similarly. There were still a few hours to sunrise and Kirk thought he would pop into the bar for a nightcap before driving back to the Academy base. "Just want some closure, that's all."

McCoy cleared his throat, "One would think two weeks of avoiding you at all costs would be closure enough for you."

"Bullshit, Bones. If what happened was a mistake the bastard should tell me to my face." Kirk slammed the car door and stomped toward the bouncer.

Frank greeted him familiarly with a slap on the back and held the door.

"Well alright then," there was no sense arguing with Kirk on this. "Get back safely and all that."

"Of course." Kirk snapped his comm off and shoved it deep in his jeans pocket. The rowdy bar was rather quiet, even for a week night. As Kirk approached the bar, the tender set his usual drink out for him. "Slow night?"

Phil smiled kindly and moved along to serve the others seated around the counter.

"Hey, Phil," he gulped down the amber liquid and gestured for a refill. "Have you seen my friend around here?"

"Pointy-eared Starfleet fella?"

Kirk grinned, "That's the one."

Phil screwed up his face as if searching the crowd. "Isn't that him?"

Sure enough, Commander Spock was sitting at a booth huddled with Cadet Uhura. The sight turned Kirk's stomach. Struggling to breathe, Kirk threw back another shot of whiskey. "Been here long?"

Phil shrugged, "Maybe an hour. Maybe less." The bartender poured Kirk another glass and informed him that he was at limit.

"Yeah, that's fine. I'm good." But he drank that shot just as quickly as the rest.

Kirk couldn't take his eyes off Uhura. What had ever attracted him to her in the first place? She had been a tough nut to crack. A challenge. She was beautiful; she looked delicate but composed and determined. Despite all of this, at the moment Kirk felt no good will toward her. She was with Spock. Her hand was entwined with _his_. Her leg was pressed against _his _as they giggled and blushed. And _he _hadn't called or sent any message other than persistent avoidance.

Kirk wanted to go over there and give them both a piece of his mind, but as he pulled himself to his feet his mind became fuzzy. He wobbled and grabbed the bar railing to steady himself. Sufficiently composed, Kirk looked up to see that he was being watched. His eyes met Spock's briefly.

Spock was deep in thought. He looked tired and withdrawn, but comfortable in Uhura's company.

Kirk decided to confront him. Tripping over himself, Kirk made it to the booth that held Spock and Uhura. "Hey! Fancy meeting you here; mind if I sit?" He slid into the booth across from his fellow cadet, a smug look on his face.

"Kirk. What are you doing here?" She removed her hand from Spock's and cleared her throat. "I didn't think anyone from the Academy traveled this far for a bar."

"It's the music." Kirk confessed glaring at the man next to him, "Best for dancing. Right, Spock?" The cadet smacked the other man on the shoulder in a less than friendly gesture.

"I am sure I do not know to what you are referring." The commander glanced around suspiciously.

"Oh, come on, Spock. A little bump and grind? Surely you've engaged in such intimate activities with your lady friend." Kirk winked at Uhura as he hid his breaking heart.

Uhura scoffed, "Would you like me to get rid of him, Commander?"

"Commander? Damn, he gets off on that hot-for-teacher shit? That's messed up, Spock. You should know better." The whiskey gave Kirk new confidence and a loose tongue.

"Cadet, may I speak with you a moment, in privacy?" Spock grabbed Kirk by the elbow and scooted out of the booth. Steering him to an empty table, Spock reprimanded the younger man. "You are out of line."

"Oh yeah?" Kirk dared.

"Yes," Spock insisted. "I have observed your actions since our encounter. You are allowing yourself to be ruled by your human emotions. It is pathetic."

"What emotion do you see in me now?"

Spock held Kirk at arms length and looked deeply into his eyes. His gaze was captivating and unnerving. "Jealousy. Pride." Spock's voice trailed off as he finished with, "Heartbreak."

"Hurt. Anger. Disgust." Kirk added for him.

Spock took a moment before speaking again. When he did, his voice was calm and low, soothing. "I did not mean to stir up these emotions in you, Jim."

"Remember my name now, do you?" His words were bitter and he meant them to be.

Straightening himself up, Spock dismissed the comment. "My affections are engaged elsewhere. For leading you on, I am sorry."

"Bullshit," Kirk spat, but arguing did not help the matter. Spock had expressed his disinterest firmly and asked the other to respect that.

"Let's not make a scene, here." A scruffy voice came from just over Kirk's shoulder.

Kirk turned to see his friend through blurred vision. "Bones?"

"Let's go." He guided Kirk away from the Commander.

"How did you find me?" Kirk stumbled into the cool, night air. He leaned on his friend, forcing McCoy to support most of his weight.

"Phil," the doctor grunted.

Kirk's breath reeked of alcohol, "The bartender?"

Nodding, McCoy agreed, "I asked him to look out for you. He sent me a communiqué when you decided to engage a superior officer and instructor of the Academy." McCoy sat on the hood of Kirk's car and invited his friend to join him.

Kirk saw that McCoy was wearing plaid pants and a t-shirt. "Pajamas? You didn't even get dressed?"

"It sounded urgent," McCoy laughed.

Kirk was nodding off as he stood mumbling nonsense and random observations. "You look comfy. He thinks I'm crazy. I'm some lovesick puppy. He wants to take me out to the barn and shoot me. Set phasers to kill." Kirk over-dramatized lying himself out on the hood of the car.

"You are acting rather pathetic."

Kirk whimpered, "Take me home, Bones?"

"Of course." McCoy pulled his friend off of the car and slid him into the passenger seat.

"Hey, Bones?" Kirk spoke groggily, "You take care of me."

"I _am _a doctor, Jim." McCoy turned the ignition.

"No, not like that. I mean, why can't I fall for someone like you?"

McCoy reserved his laughter. "Cause you're a conceited sonofabitch, Jim. Just the way I like ya." Steering the car toward the Academy, he smiled to himself.

"Bones?"

"Jim?" McCoy allowed himself a chuckle at the sight of his half-asleep companion.

"Thanks for getting me out of there before I made a fool of myself."

McCoy nodded, "Anytime."

* * *

Stephen  
Why won't you call me?  
Stephen  
Why won't you call me?

I saw you in your tight ass rocker pants  
You saw me too  
I laughed 'cause I was completely trashed  
And I watched your ugly girlfriend sneer across the room  
As if I really care that she's here with you  
All I know is...

You're my object of affection  
My drug of choice  
My sick obsession

Stephen  
Why won't you call me?  
I'm sitting here waiting  
Why won't you call me?  
Stephen  
I'm feeling pathetic  
I can't take rejection  
Why won't you call me?

I've got guys waiting in a line  
For me to play my evil girly games with all their minds  
Just watch me  
Got it down to a simple art  
Just bat my eyes like this  
And there's a broken heart  
But somehow...

You turn the tables  
What the hell  
I can charm the pants of anyone else  
But you

Stephen  
Why won't you call me?  
I'm sitting here waiting  
Why won't you call me?  
Stephen  
I'm feeling pathetic  
I can't take rejection  
Why won't you call me?

Stephen  
I'm thinking' that maybe  
You might think I'm crazy  
Is that why you won't call me  
Steve  
Don't you think I'm pretty  
Do you not love me  
Is that why you won't call me?

'Cause you're my object of affection  
My drug of choice  
My sick obsession  
I want to keep you as my pet to play with  
And hide under my bed forever

Stephen  
Why won't you call me?  
I'm sitting here waiting  
Why won't you call me?  
Stephen  
I'm feeling pathetic  
I can't take rejection  
Why won't you call me?

* * *

Reviews are appreciated :o)


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Obsession

Chapter 2

Pair: Spirk

Rating: T

Author Notes: Dedicated to Of Glorious Plumage… because we both love happy endings.

* * *

McCoy looked over his friend's schedule, comparing it with his own. "Is there a reason you have registered for two biology courses and an ethics lab?"

Kirk spoke through a mouthful of noodles, "Electives."

Scratching his scruffy cheek, the doctor hummed. "And who is teaching these electives?"

The young cadet shrugged, "I think Commander Spock is leading one of the seminars-"

Rolling his eyes, McCoy scoffed interrupting. "Dammit, Jim, that green-blooded hobgoblin is listed as professor for half of your courses this semester!"

Kirk did not look up from his bowl.

"Do you realize what you are doing?" McCoy placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. "You're torturing yourself."

"Au contraire, my good doctor," Kirk laughed. "I plan on having the time of my life."

McCoy furrowed his brow, afraid of what his young friend had prepared. "I guess I'll see you in ethics, then." The doctor stood, grabbing his academy issue messenger bag. "Just don't do anything stupid," he warned.

Kirk gave a look that said: _Me? Stupid? Never!_

* * *

Sitting in his first class of the day, Kirk mentally ran through his schedule. "Spock, Lunch, Intergalactic Relations, Spock, Dinner, Spock." It didn't matter to Jim which class came first. He had no plans to do the readings or homework assignment for any course Spock was teaching. At first, Intergalactic Relations had appealed to the aspiring captain, but when paired against a day full of Kirk's favorite half-Vulcan, it couldn't compare.

Kirk awaited the professor's arrival with masochistic anticipation. He had taken a seat in the center of the auditorium and surrounded himself with beautiful men and women. Kirk looked at each of them as potential hook-ups and relished the flirtation.

With a low _swoosh_ the lecture hall doors parted and the Commander stepped in.

Kirk caught himself mid-sentence and turned to face front. His breath hitched as he felt the Commander's eyes pick him out of the crowd. Of course, Spock had read the rosters for the new semester and prepared himself for Kirk's presence in each of his classes. Seeing the young cadet was not the shock Kirk had intended for it to be.

A blush crept up the cadet's neck and into his cheeks. The half-Vulcan's expressionless stare intimidated and embarrassed him. Kirk prayed for the lecture to begin and wished he had a friend to sit through this with him. Being surrounded by attractive cadets brought confidence, but it couldn't measure up to having McCoy at his side.

It took all of the strength Kirk could muster to sit up straight and follow along in the lecture. When feeling a surge of discomfort under the watchful eyes of the professor, Kirk turned to any one of his classmates to wink, smirk, or whisper a flirtatious comment. The intent, of course, was to stir up jealousy in the pokerfaced Commander.

The series of playful ego boosts helped Kirk survive the two hour class. He was not looking forward to going though this twice more in one day.

* * *

Commander Spock dismissed his morning lecture after speaking without pause for the full two hours. His throat was hoarse and his nerve shaken. He was not used to talking so much, even as a professor.

He immediately understood his nervous banter as a human defense mechanism creeping into his unconscious. Spock spoke nonstop in an attempt to gain full authority of his classroom. The presence of James T Kirk left him feeling exposed.

Spock was taken back by Cadet Kirk's choice to enroll in three of his classes. Did the young human assume the professor would grade him more leniently because of their brief history? Did the cadet plan to blackmail Spock, threatening to expose his relationship with a student at the academy?

Without the ability to read the young man's thoughts at the moment, Spock logically chose not the assume Kirk's motives. Instead, the professor reviewed Kirk's behavior during class. Each minute was etched into the Commander's brain for easy recall.

The cadet did not participate by answering questions, nor did he interrupt. He doodled in on a PADD instead of taking notes from the lecture, but did not fall asleep. Despite a few whispers among friends, the cadet had appeared to be a respectful student.

Spock saw no need to fear an outburst or disturbance from Mr. Kirk in the classes that would follow.

* * *

"Bones!" Kirk threw down his tray of food. It smacked against the table and sloshed coffee onto his turkey sandwich.

McCoy raised his bow, interested in hearing how the young cadet fared in Spock's class.

Kirk groaned, "Please tell me ethics meets before dinner." He plopped himself beside the doctor.

Smiling, McCoy responded, "Ethics meets before dinner. What happened?"

Kirk continued to piss and moan, "That prick didn't say one word to me." He let out a small chuckle as he remembered the lecture, "He didn't shut up… but he didn't even call me out when I was being deliberately disrespectful."

"Disrespectful?" The doctor doubted that his friend had done anything to upset the man he was obsessing over, "How?"

Kirk shrugged as he explained the events of the morning. McCoy laughed, it was just as he thought. Had the cadet been blatantly disrespectful, certainly Spock would have called him into a private meeting. But Jim Kirk had acted with passive aggressive behavior that could easily be overlooked or explained away. Kirk claimed he wanted to provoke the Commander, but his actions demonstrated the contrary.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Obsession

Chapter: 3

Pair: Spock/Kirk

Rating: T

Author's Notes: Bones/Kirk slashiness in this chapter… to inspire jealousy in Spock, of course.

--

Ethics came so quick Kirk hardly had time to catch his breath. Pacing the hallway, the young cadet scanned the corridors for McCoy. _He promised he wouldn't be late._ Breathing hard, Jim clutched his chest and sped toward the restroom. Pushing open the door, Kirk slammed into a hard body.

McCoy caught his friend, holding him at arms-length. "Whoa, there." He clapped Jim on the shoulder. Kirk was ashen and gasping for air. Shaking his head, McCoy led the boy to the sink. "Splash some water on that face. For god sake, man, pull yourself together!" He squeezed his friend's shoulders and gave him a minute to collect himself.

Kirk washed the cool water over his face and neck, "I'm ok; I'm ok." He cleared his throat loudly, "Let's go. I'm ready."

McCoy led them down the hall to the classroom. He spoke through clenched teeth, "Geez, I feel like I'm leading a prize fighter into the ring."

Jim forced a laugh at the joke, but felt like he would puke if he opened his mouth.

McCoy took charge. He sat them in the third row and to the left; Spock wouldn't be able to miss them. As the Commander waited for the class to settle in, McCoy screeched his desk chair across the floor. Skidding closer to Cadet Kirk, McCoy made as much noise as possible. He looked over his friend possessively before running his fingers through the young man's blond hair. "We can break him," McCoy whispered into Jim's ear.

Always keeping an eye on the professor, McCoy was able to adjust his behavior for maximum results. The result he looked for, of course, was distress in Spock. The commander avoided looking at the couple as much as he could. But McCoy shot his hand into the air whenever possible to ask for clarification and to draw the eye of Spock back to him and Kirk.

McCoy kept his hand on the small of Jim's back for most of the lecture. He did this instinctively, feeling the anxiety in his friend. But the reaction it stirred in the Commander was a nice bonus.

Spock stuttered through class and relied heavily on his notes.

McCoy took every chance to touch Jim or huddle with his friend in a whisper.

"Dr. McCoy," Commander Spock finally had had enough. "Is there something you would like to share with the group?"

The doctor let out a guttural laugh and leaned back in his chair. His hand fell to Kirk's knee. "I just find myself titillated by your lecture… Sir."

Biting his lip, Jim shifted in his seat as McCoy squeezed his thigh. He cleared his throat to cover a cough.

"Something you wish to add, Cadet?" Spock spoke through a tight jaw, trying to mask his embarrassment. _What are they trying to elicit from me?_ The Commander realized, whatever it was, it wouldn't end well.

Jim felt McCoy's hand suggestively move up his leg until his friend giggled. "Would you give us a minute, professor? I haven't seen Jim all day."

Spock stood with his hands on his hips, indignant.

McCoy tilted his head to mirror Kirk's while pulling the younger man closer. He trailed Jim's neck with delicate kisses, staring into the burning eyes of the Commander. Jim moaned reflexively and relaxed under the lips of his friend. "Bones," he whimpered before he could catch himself.

Spock tapped his PADD against the podium, warning them he had seen as much as was necessary. McCoy sat back from his friend and gave a warm smile. Turning to Spock, the doctor licked his lips seductively.

"Are you through with your display?" The Commander's face was unreadable, but did not hold his usual blank expression.

Jim beamed, "Yeah. We'll finish up later." He settled into his chair, knitting his fingers behind his head. _We got him,_ Kirk swelled with confidence.

The room laughed as the cadet spoke so brazenly to the professor. Kirk knew Spock would not punish them. Any punishment would mean the Commander had gotten his feelings hurt. And as Vulcan's choose to deny their feelings, well, the Commander would never admit that Kirk had won.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Obsession

Chapter: 4

Rating: T

Author's Notes: Thank you to everyone who is reviewing and to Of Glorious Plumage for continued support. I really hope my readers are enjoying this story as much as I am.

I apologize for such short chapters.

As always, this is a work of fan fiction. Written without profit or ownership of characters, this story was created for entertainment purposes only.

* * *

The cafeteria was abuzz with rumors of Spock's Ethics class. Young cadets whispered as McCoy and Kirk entered the dining commons. Some clapped and cheered, others laughed.

Stories of McCoy with his hand down Kirk's pants passed around the dinner tables. Other accounts fantasized an X-rated encounter between the male cadets that culminated in their suspension from the course.

Blushing, Jim stood on line at the human food stations. "Everyone is staring at us," he mumbled to McCoy.

The doctor grinned knowingly. "That means they saw Spock flinch."

Jim was unsure. Certainly their display in class caused their fellow students to gossip, but that didn't mean the Commander had been affected.

"Trust me, Jim." McCoy gestured around the cafeteria. "They all saw him crack. Spock couldn't hold his signature veneer of impassivity."

"His what?" This wasn't making the young man feel any better.

"He dropped his wall, Jim!" McCoy smacked his friend in the chest with excitement. "And don't think I'm done with him yet." The doctor smiled down at his friend promising more mischief would follow.

Kirk looked into his friend's eyes and his features slowly spread into a smile. "Bones!" He grabbed the man's face in his hands. "I could kiss you!"

McCoy raised his eyebrows and glanced at their audience.

"I won't," Kirk amended dropping his hands, "But I could." With a new vitality, he turned to the buffet and piled his plate high with Earth fare.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Obsession

Chapter: 5

Rating: T

Author's Notes: I hope you are enjoying this story as much as I am.

I apologize for such short chapters, but updating is my crack! I can't stand leaving a chapter (or paragraph) on my computer without sharing it with you all.

As always, this is a work of fan fiction. Written without profit or ownership of characters, this story was created for entertainment purposes only.

* * *

McCoy poked at the bowl of leaves before his friend. "Is that lettuce?"

Kirk shrugged spearing a cucumber slice onto his fork.

"And what is that…" The doctor made a face, "A soy protein patty?"

Rolling his eyes, the cadet munched on a mix of replicated vegetables. "Tofu, Bones."

"I know what it is, Jim. That was a rhetorical question," McCoy's eyes were wide with frustrated confusion. "What I want to know is what the hell that crap is doing on your plate?"

Swallowing a mouthful of salad, Kirk smiled, "Surely you can see the health benefits to a vegetarian diet, doctor."

"No," McCoy shook his head adamantly. "That," he pointed to the tray of vegetables, "is bullshit. You're human; eat meat." He dropped a grilled steak onto the cadet's plate of greens.

Kirk pushed the plate away and frowned.

"I know what this is about. That half-Vulcan is a vegetarian." McCoy grunted, annoyed. "Well, I'm not playing this game so you can win over that pointy-eared bastard. So, just forget it. The mission is 'flirt and destroy', not 'seduce and conquer'." He couldn't see how Jim would want to be with the Commander after he was led on and then abandoned.

The newly vegetarian changed the subject, "So what are we going to do next?"

McCoy flashed a grin and leaned closer to his friend. "First," he whispered seductively, "I'm going to race you to your next class."

Kirk pulled back and grimaced, "Huh?"

McCoy continued nodding and smiling.

"My next class is across campus. And I thought you were done for today." He shook his head mystified, "Why would we race to get somewhere you don't need to be?" Shrugging he added with a cocky laugh, "I'd win anyway; you may as well save yourself the trouble, old man."

"No skin off my back," McCoy conceded. "But you _will_ run the entire way to class."

Kirk blinked, "And why would I do that?"

"Because there is nothing sexier than Jim Kirk after a hard work-out," McCoy's husky voice explained.

Shocked and a bit self-conscious, the cadet smiled, "How would you know?"

"Jim, you radiate sex. After a run, you will look like you've just had sex." McCoy's voice took on a dreamy quality, "Hair tousled, a fresh sheen of sweat over your skin, adrenaline and pheromones pumping through your body…"

"You've really put a lot of thought into this," Kirk muttered.

McCoy dragged himself back into reality and glared at his young friend. "You _will_ run to class and you _will_ exude animalistic lust when you get there. Have I made myself clear?"

"Yes, sir," Kirk gave a mock salute. Then, his brow furrowed in thought, "Who exactly would I be lusting after?"

"You'll know," McCoy's expression was devious. "When you get to class, believe me, you'll know."


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Obsession

Chapter: 6

Rating: T

Author's Notes: Don't hate me. There's no McCoy in the chapter… I know; it is truly a loss. His presence is sorely missed.

As always, this is a work of fan fiction. Written without profit or ownership of characters, this story was created for entertainment purposes only.

* * *

Kirk did as he was told and sprinted across campus for class. He arrived earlier than he expected, but found the classroom was not empty. A fiery red-head with green skin lay at the head of the lecture hall. Sprawled on the lab table, the girl smiled up at him.

"Now, you must be just what the doctor ordered." The beautiful alien propped herself on an elbow, outstretching her hand in greeting. "I'm Gaila."

"Uh, hi." Kirk shook her hand, breathless. "You know Dr. McCoy?" He couldn't remember his friend ever working with women. After the divorce, McCoy avoided the female species like the simian plague.

"Leonard," she laughed suggestively. "Yeah, I know Leonard." Sitting up, she tugged at the bottom of Kirk's shirt. "So how should we do this?"

"Do what?" Kirk took a step back. With all of his blood pumping to his muscles after the run, the boy felt a bit brain-dead.

Gaila brushed off his question and pulled Kirk between her spread legs. Kirk gulped. The alien was giving the frightened cadet a 'come hither' stare, beckoning him with one finger. "I, uh," Kirk stammered. "Here?"

Leaning back on the desk, Gaila shot Kirk a look of annoyance. "Well where else would he walk in on us?"

Jim chewed on the inside of his lip, unsure of how to respond. _Bones set this up,_ he reminded himself. And the boy couldn't deny that Gaila was beautiful. He pulled his shirt over his head and took a deep breath.

Gaila wrapped her legs around his waist and clawed at his back.

"Ow!" Kirk arched his back in protest. The abrupt movement pulled the alien girl against his bucking hips. Gaila thrust her own hips to connect with Jim. "Hey!" He placed a hand on her pelvis and pushed her down. "Watch it!"

Gaila huffed and scooted back on the desk. She frowned and crossed her arms over her busty chest. "This would be more enjoyable if you weren't being so prude."

Kirk scowled, "What exactly did McCoy tell you to do?"

"You know…" She raised her eyebrows and motioned between their bodies. "Spock's supposed to walk in on us." Her mouth turned upward in a smirk, "That'll show the emotionless bastard."

"Show him what? Us _fucking_," the last word escaped no louder than a whisper.

Gaila laughed heartily, "We don't have to actually go through with it." She gave him a once-over, looking thoroughly over his exposed skin. "I'll need to work on those hickeys though… bruise you up a bit… a few bite marks wouldn't hurt either."

"What?" Kirk covered both nipples with his hands.

Gaila smirked, "McCoy said you liked it rough."

* * *

Their professor walked obliviously into the lecture hall, arms full with a PADD and various scientific instruments. He planned on setting up an experiment to use as an example during his lecture. Spock stopped short of his desk when he saw two scantily clad cadets writhing on the floor.

He cleared his throat loudly.

Gaila sat up, straddling the young Kirk. Her curly hair bounced as she turned to face the professor. "Commander!" She shrieked, feigning surprise. "Oh!" Grabbing for her top, the girl covered her breasts acting embarrassed.

Kirk pushed himself up to better see Spock's expression. The half-Vulcan's cheeks tinged green as he inhaled sharply. Kirk knew the professor was taking in the sight of him: sweaty, bruised, and aroused. Clamoring to his feet, the cadet adjusted his belt. Kirk's brief smack on Gaila's ass was all Spock needed to break the silence.

"Mr. Kirk," his voice held steady as he grabbed the cadet by the shoulder. He would have held the boy by his collar; he should have waited for Kirk to finish dressing. This display, however, paired with McCoy's earlier demonstration left the Commander enraged.

The contact of Spock's fingers to Kirk's bare skin sent a flood of images and feelings into the half-Vulcan's mind.

The student's fantasies were so close to the surface during arousal that Spock couldn't help but experience them second-hand. Spock envisioned himself with Kirk on a dance floor, but they both lacked clothing. Their skin was touching, lips trailing over each other's body; their hips rocked in synchronization.

Spock pulled back his hand, ashamed at what he felt toward the boy.

Kirk understood what the Commander had seen. His skin flushed red with humiliation. Kirk doubted this encounter was what McCoy had in mind.

As the evening bell rang, students filed into the lecture hall, chatting animatedly among themselves. A few gasped audibly at the sight of their professor reprimanding a half-naked cadet.

"Mr. Kirk. You are dismissed from my class," Commander Spock prevented Kirk's rebuttal. "I expect you to use this time composing a 100kb essay, subject: Human Mating Ritual. I trust you will have no objection to sending it via electronic mail by 0800 tomorrow morning."

Kirk's mouth went dry; he found it difficult to respond. "Yes, sir. 0800."

Spock watched the cadet fumble while gathering his shirt and shoes. "Cadet," he added hesitantly, "that essay would be in addition to the homework assignments you'll owe me for tomorrow's classes."

Scared to ask, Kirk looked up bashfully, "You're not going to have me expelled?"

The Commander raised an eyebrow; Spock hadn't considered expulsion as an option. "Write the essay," he insisted.


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Obsession

Chapter: 7

Rating: T

Author's Notes:

As always, this is a work of fan fiction. Written without profit or ownership of characters, this story was created for entertainment purposes only.

* * *

McCoy's door slammed open with a loud bang! Kirk marched through the foyer scowling.

Reclined on the couch, McCoy looked up from his medical journals. Kirk dropped a PADD into his friend's lap, "Looks like we have an essay to write."

McCoy frowned, confused. "Shouldn't you be in class?"

"I got an alternate assignment," Dejected, Kirk pushed McCoy's legs aside so he could sit. He jabbed at the PADD with his finger, "100kb. Human mating ritual."

The young doctor thought a moment, "You got thrown out of class?"

Kirk sighed, "For tonight. Spock wants me to send him this essay, plus his other assignments, by tomorrow morning."

"So…" McCoy prompted for Jim to continue.

"So, I _still_ have to go to class _and_ I have a pile of extra work to do," he threw up his hands in a crazed fashion.

Slowly shaking his head from side to side, McCoy frowned. Then, his head snapped up, "What, like you're actually going to write it?"

Kirk looked at his friend with frustration, "What are you talking about?"

McCoy sat forward, "I thought the plan was _not_ to do any of Spock's assignments."

"Yeah, but," the cadet scratched his head. "But I kind of have to now, right?"

McCoy shrugged, "I don't see why."

"But you don't understand," Kirk protested, "Spock saw _everything_." He stood to pace the room.

McCoy followed his friend with rapt perversion, "What did he see?"

Sighing, Kirk recalled the moment Spock entered the auditorium, "Me and Gaila rolling around the floor of his classroom, for one." His voice was full of shame.

"Pretending to have intercourse is hardly illegal," McCoy kindly pointed out.

"True," Kirk answered, but he wasn't listening.

McCoy watched as the young cadet moved around the room restlessly. "So, what's the problem?"

The boy stood in the hallway, the wall supporting his weight, "Do you think half-Vulcans have touch telepathy?" Kirk's voice was quiet, almost trembling with panic.

McCoy couldn't understand why Jim was taking the encounter so seriously. Making a face, he laughed, "How should I know?"

"Dammit Bones, you're a doctor!"

McCoy was taken back by his familiar phrase as Jim used it against him. He scanned the medical journals to see if there was anything that could help them.

"Spock's a freak!" He deduced. "There are no journals written on half-breed Vulcans," McCoy calmed himself. "Did he touch you?"

Kirk nodded.

McCoy's fingers played over the PADD, scanning through research and surveys, "He touched you and then he threw you out?" The doctor didn't look up from the PADD. His eyes scanned at-speed with the article downloads.

Kirk nodded again. Noticing McCoy was in his own world, he grunted affirmation.

"Jim, it's perfect!" McCoy enlarged the article and turned it toward his friend.

Kirk didn't look at the PADD. He was slumped against the wall mentally fatigued. "Do you _know_ what goes on in this head?"

"I can pretty much guess." McCoy smirked, "And if Spock reacted at all to what you were thinking, that's a good sign."

* * *

The semester continued and Spock never asked about the missing assignments. The one assignment the cadet decided to hand-in lowered Spock's expectations of the student. He did not look forward to another.

Kirk's grade reflected the lack of homework, but the commander knew Jim was not in the academy for a grade. The boy wanted to be captain of a starship. He had a lot of talent and even more to live up to.

Unfortunately for Starfleet, Kirk was unable to react with objectivity. Hotheaded, the cadet spoke before he thought and acted with rash spontaneity. If something in the boy did not change, he would not graduate the academy and never captain his own starship.

Kirk and McCoy grabbed lunch in the cafeteria. They had foregone flirting during Spock's lecture and had escalated their attack to a new front.

Jim sat across from McCoy, his tray piled high with vegetarian fare. "So, what's next, doc?" He held an apple in his hand, gesturing with it for emphasis, "We've filled his desk with contraceptives, written my assignments on post-it notes, lectured the class on how studying for ethics is a waste of time since everything boils down to "an eye for an eye" anyway. Spock has walked out of his class twice, kicked you out three times, and suspended me for a week…" Biting into the apple, "I'm not sure there's anything left to do."

McCoy grimaced as he tried to avoid the sight of Jim masticating his apple loudly and open-mouthed.

"What?" He spoke with his mouth full, pulp falling into his lap. "Oo, sorry."

Scrunching his nose and frowning, McCoy mumbled, "You could always eat an apple in front of him."

"Shut up." More apple chunks spat from his lips.

McCoy couldn't help but laugh, "It's the most obnoxious thing I've ever seen."

* * *

A/N: Spent the weekend with my BF's (1 week old) niece… such a pretty baby!

RL is nuts, but I hope to post another chapter next weekend.


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Obsession

Chapter: 8

Rating: T

Author's Note: It was my birthday Tuesday, so I spent some time on a new chapter.

As always, this is a work of fan fiction. Written without profit or ownership of characters, this story was created for entertainment purposes only.

* * *

Kirk followed McCoy out of the student center with a hop in his step. "I'm taking the Kobayashi Maru again," he announced to the doctor.

McCoy turned, "Jim, we never talked about this."

"Bones, doesn't it bother you that no one's passed the test?"

The older man had resigned to the fact that no one passed the infamous test; Kirk wouldn't be the one to break the cycle. "Jim, it's the Kobayashi Maru. Nobody passes that test. And no one goes back for seconds, let alone thirds." McCoy remembers what happened after Jim failed the second time. "No one wins."

Kirk's face lit up in a cocky grin, "I can."

Crossing his arms over his chest, McCoy laughed, "I'd like to see you pull this one off."

"Good," He clapped his friend's shoulder. "Cause I want you to be there." Kirk bounced down the rest of the staircase and headed for the female dormitories.

McCoy called after him, "Where are you going?"

Kirk spun around, not losing any momentum in his backward stride, "I gotta go study."

"Study, my ass." McCoy shook his head and started toward the med labs.

* * *

Cracking the Koby code was easy enough, but Kirk needed a way to introduce his new version into the system. That was where Gaila came in. Jim knew she was sweet on him and used that to his advantage. Intending to bribe her with blackmail, he entered her room empty handed.

"Hey, you," She was wearing a black set of undergarments that left little to the imagination.

"Hi," He smiled sweetly. "I'm sorry, is this a bad time?"

"Oh hardly," she welcomed him into the dorm and invited Kirk to sit with her on the far bed. The screen upon the wall flashed with sexually explicit footage of a large Orion male servicing several smaller Orion females.

"Were you in the middle of something?" Kirk gestured to the pornography.

Gaila smiled seductively, trailing her fingers over Kirk's thigh, "Nothing you can't finish."

Kirk giggled nervously as the girl leaned in to capture his lips in a kiss. "I need a favor."

She moved the straddle him, pinning the boy against her bed, "Later." Her mouth found his earlobe and nibbled gently.

"Wait," Kirk panted, suddenly overcome with lust. Didn't he read something about Orion women being irresistible to human men? "This is important."

She grabbed his crotch roughly, "So is this."

Gasping, Kirk scrambled from beneath her body, "Shit, Gaila!" He stood over her half-nude form and caught his breath. "My pace, ok?"

"Oo, big boy wants to be on top?" Gaila teased.

Placing his hands on his hips, Kirk huffed, "Yes."

Gaila shrugged, rolling onto her back. "Fine with me."

* * *

Kirk sat in the simulator waiting for his mock crew to join him. The exam room was set up with stations for each crew member, a large captain's chair at its center. McCoy took the seat at his side.

Gaila had assured his program would corrupt the test simulation in just the way Kirk had designed. Confident and cocky, Jim pulled out his secret weapon.

McCoy couldn't help but choke on a laugh when he saw what Kirk was holding behind his back. A crisp, green apple was in Jim's left hand; he winked at his friend.

The test began with Lt Uhura's icy announcement: "We are receiving a distress signal from the USS Kobayashi Maru. The ship has lost power and is stranded. Starfleet Command has ordered us to rescue them."

"Starfleet Command has ordered us to rescue them... _captain._" Clearly enjoying himself, Kirk turned in the chair.

McCoy rolled his eyes and read the controls at his station, "Two Klingon warbirds have entered the Neutral Zone and are locking weapons on us."

"That's okay." Kirk's attention seemed to be elsewhere. He ignored the simulator and peeked up at the observation deck where his instructors watched the test.

McCoy can't believe what he's heard, "'That's okay?'"

Kirk shrugged, eyes still scanning the windows, "Yeah, don't worry about it."

"Three more Klingon warbirds decloaking and locking onto our ship." McCoy added in a lower voice, "I don't suppose this is a problem either."

"They're firing, captain," the simulation's tactile officer announced in agitation.

Kirk sat back in the captain's chair and calmly spoke to Lt. Uhura. "Alert Medical bay to receive all crew members from the damaged ship."

Lt. Uhura scowled over her shoulder, "And how do you expect us to rescue them when we're surrounded by Klingons, captain?"

He smiled back, "Alert Medical."

Looking over his station's readings, McCoy was concerned that Jim was not taking this seriously. Kirk's lack of cooperation would not only reflect poorly for him self, but the others taking part in the simulation. "Our ship's being hit. Shields are at sixty percent."

Nodding, Kirk spoke in an even voice, "I understand." He knew his apathy was getting to the doctor, but couldn't explain his reasons in front of everyone.

Sighing, McCoy threw up his hands, "Well, should we… oh, I dunno… fire back?" He looked up at his friend to see the apple had emerged from behind Kirk.

His mouth full and munching, Kirk mumbled, "Nah."

McCoy couldn't watch his friend make a fool of himself and turned away, "Of course not."

Suddenly, the entire simulation powered down, then started back up. Teachers and students looked around in shock.

Kirk glanced at the screens, "Hmm." He did not seem at all phased by the interruption,  
Arm photons, prepare to fire on the Klingon warbirds."

"Jim," McCoy gestured to the screen, "their shields are still up!"

Kirk had a grin plastered across his face, "Are they?"

McCoy checks again, startled by what he reads, "No... They're not."

To the simulator tactical officer, Kirk speaks confidently, "Fire on all enemy ships. One photon each should do it. No sense in wasting ammunition."

The young officer smiles, surprised to be a part of a Koby simulation that will mark history. "Aye, sir. Target locked and acquired on all warbirds. Firing." The simulation screens show the enemy ships being destroyed one by one. "All targets destroyed, sir."

Jim orders Lt. Uhura to begin rescue of the stranded crew. He spun around to face the instructors, "_So_, we've managed to eliminate all enemy ships, no one on board was injured and the successful rescue of the Kobayashi Maru crew is underway." Taking another large bite out of his apple, Kirk grinned at McCoy.

McCoy was shaking his head, "Unbelievable." He smiled up at Jim with admiration. His friend certainly knew how to draw attention to himself.


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Obsession

Chapter: 9

Rating: T

Author's Note: So… this is my attempt at a happy ending.

As always, this is a work of fan fiction. Written without profit or ownership of characters, this story was created for entertainment purposes only.

* * *

Commander Spock fumed inwardly as he left the observation deck of the simulator. He walked quickly through the hallway to catch up with the prideful Cadet Kirk.

Kirk was talking excitedly with other students, boasting of his success.

Spock came up behind him and hissed into his ear, "My office, now." Then, he left.

Turning to see who had spoke, Kirk caught a glimpse of the commander heading around the corner. Kirk grinned as he made eye-contact with McCoy. "I'll be back," he said with a wink.

McCoy's breath caught in his chest, "Jim, wait." He held onto his friend's arm, "Do you want me to go with you?" McCoy was overwhelmed by the fear that his friend would not return to him. He knew Spock would not hurt him physically, but he couldn't forget how easily the commander could shatter Kirk's spirit.

Kirk smiled and shook his head, "I'll be fine." The cadet was not worried about getting hurt. He was excited that he would get one on one face time with Spock. They hadn't been alone since the night they danced at the club. Kirk knew Spock had feelings for him. _Finally_, he thought, _Spock will admit to them._

Kirk's enthusiasm to meet Spock in private did not lessen McCoy's anxiety. The thought that Spock might reciprocate Kirk's feelings was more frightening than his dismissal. McCoy wanted Spock to release Kirk from his obsession, not encourage it.

The cadet walked away with a bounce in his step. McCoy frowned after him and sighed.

* * *

Kirk knocked on the office door. "Commander?"

Standing near his desk, Spock looked up. His arms crossed over his chest. "Mr. Kirk." Spock's forehead was creased in an expression of anger. "You may enter."

A boyish grin spread over the cadet's face, "Commander," he said again slowly, seductively. Walking toward the half-Vulcan, Kirk stopped less than an arm's length from Spock.

Spock took a step back to put some distance between them, "Your actions could result in expulsion from the Academy."

Kirk reached out to touch the commander; Spock pulled away. "You wouldn't let that happen."

Spock scoffed, moving his hands to his hips, "Your assumptions are based on your belief that I have concern for your promotion through Starfleet."

"I believe that you have concern for me, yes." Kirk again moved closer.

Clenching his jaw, Spock cleared his throat. "Mr. Kirk, I assure you-"

His words were cut off by Jim's lips. Kirk held Spock's face, gently as his lips moved rhythmically over the commander's.

Spock responded greedily, pressing his mouth to Kirk's. His hands grabbed at the cadet's hair in fists. Kirk's own hands slid over the half-Vulcan's neck and chest, feeling Spock's racing pulse and staggered breath.

They pressed their foreheads together and breathed each other in. "Jim," Spock captured the cadet's mouth in a desperate kiss.

Elated, Kirk pulled Spock closer. "I'm yours," he whispered against the commander's lips.

"Are you suggesting that you are in my possession?" Spock asked, distracted by the feel of Kirk's hands. They tugged at Spock's belt loops, forcing their bodies together.

"Always."

Spock held the young cadet against his chest. He had promised himself to Lt. Uhura and did not care to break her trust further. "I cannot offer you anything more than this." He drew the emotion into himself, speaking in flat tones without feeling. "You deserve more than secret rendezvous and clandestine affection. You are human; you are warranted one of your own kind."

Kirk looked up, into the commander's eyes. "I'll be your secret," he breathed, "If you can keep it."

Spock's soft lips moved over the cadet's mouth. He had never before felt a desire to show such affection; it was intoxicating. With his lips pressed to Kirk's, Spock felt drunk on lust. "Affirmative," he panted. "You will be my secret."

* * *

A/N: I have one or two more chapters in mind. If you like happy endings, though, you may want to stop here.

New chapters will include some angsty!McCoy and the return of Gaila.


	10. Chapter 10

Title: Obsession

Chapter: 10

Rating: T

Author's Note:

Rebelwilla – I love The Pierces! But I'm not going to kill anyone… in this story at least. ;)

OfGloriousPlumage – I hope this will live up to your expectations.

To all others who read/review – THANK YOU! Reviews are my crack; thanks for feeding the addiction.

As always, this is a work of fan fiction. Written without profit or ownership of characters, this story was created for entertainment purposes only.

* * *

McCoy curled into a ball on the couch, clutching a blanket around his body more for comfort than warmth. He stared at the screen with dull interest as it flashed a paid advertisement for self-help seminars. _Fuck_, he groaned inwardly and pulled the blanket tighter. The thought of motivational speakers and toothy smiles gave him the beginnings of a migraine. But he didn't have the energy or drive to change the channel.

Behind him, the door slid open, allowing entrance to an unexpected guest. "Len, you didn't even lock the door?" Gaila walked up behind the couch to tousle McCoy's hair. She pulled back her hand and made a sound of disgust, "When was the last time you showered?"

The cocooned body shrugged.

Gaila grabbed at the blanket, yanking it off of the lazy lump. She held her nose dramatically and laughed, "Oh, doc, you stink!"

McCoy rolled over to face the girl. "What do you want from me?"

"I want you to stop feeling sorry for yourself." She unplugged her nose and immediately regretted the decision. "Shower first and brush your damn teeth."

McCoy groaned finding it difficult to move. Every muscle in his body resisted leaving position he had been in for days. He was emotionally and physically drained by the news of Kirk and Spock's rekindling.

* * *

(O)

* * *

Kirk had bounced into his apartment, announcing his relationship eagerly, "I knew he liked me; I knew it."

McCoy had stared at his friend in shock, not knowing how to react.

"He didn't even reprimand me about the test," Kirk smiled excitedly, "though I'm sure the administration won't overlook that I hacked the test. It was so great, Bones." The young cadet recalled the sentiments and caresses that passed between him and the commander. "You should be so happy for me. I owe all of this to you!"

"Happy," McCoy repeated in disbelief.

"Yeah," Kirk's face fell slightly, "What's up with you?"

McCoy shooed his friend away, "I suddenly feel a wave of nausea."

Kirk grimaced and took offense. "Sorry to bother you."

"I think you should go," McCoy led his friend through the door, shutting it quickly. Alone, McCoy closed his eyes and started to hyperventilate. Only allowing himself to lose control briefly, the doctor steadied his breathing. The couch was the only piece of furniture that looked inviting.

And that is where he remained for the past two weeks.

* * *

(O)

* * *

Gaila moved around to assist McCoy up from his make-shift bed. She offered a hand, unable to watch her friend struggle, "Up and at 'em, champ."

McCoy fell into her arms and buried his face in her wavy, red hair. "Gaila," his muffled whined tickled her throat.

With her arms wrapped around his waist, Gaila dragged the man toward the bathroom. Propping McCoy up in the shower stall, Gaila turned on the water.

The showerhead released a stream of warm water over McCoy. He leaned into the corner and slid onto the tile floor. His foot fell over the drain forcing water to pool around his legs. Fully clothed, the doctor hugged himself under the water.

Gaila dumped the contents of 3-in-1 shower soap onto her friend's head. The liquid glopped through McCoy's dark hair and onto his face. He looked so pathetic, sitting there pouty and depressed. Gaila kicked off her heels and stepped into the shower stall with him.

Stepping toward McCoy, Gaila felt the bulk of shower water soaking her hair and clothing. She knelt beside him and gave an encouraging smile, "Let's clean you up." Her hands moved through McCoy's hair, bringing the soap to a thick lather. She scrubbed his slack cheeks and neck, soaping up the rough beard that had begun. Holding his face in her hands, Gaila looked into his eyes. Through the steam she saw McCoy's eyes well up with sadness.

"Len," she said affectionately, "Don't cry."

Her words couldn't stop the rush of tears from coming. McCoy pulled the girl into him and sobbed. Soapy water flowed over them as the shower continued. "I hate him," he croaked.

Gaila rubbed his back in circles of comfort and support. "I know," she agreed.

* * *

After a proper shower, Gaila was able to coax McCoy into clean clothing and a shave. McCoy walked into the kitchen as a zombie. He sat at the dining table, hiding his reddened eyes under an over-sized hooded sweatshirt.

Gaila, who had been fixing a light dinner for them both, recognized the sweater immediately. "You were never supposed to fall in love with him."

"No love, got it," he grumbled from under the hood.

Sliding a plate of natural eggs and bacon in front of him, Gaila sighed. "You're going to get over it. One day, you'll wake up and it won't hurt anymore."

"Thanks," McCoy poked at the fresh meal with trepidation. "Are you sure this is safe?"

Gaila laughed, "They were in the ice box labeled 'From: Mom.'"

"Hmm," McCoy nodded remembering the package received earlier in the month. He didn't have much of an appetite.

Gaila watched her friend sulk. He had lost more weight this week, though the baggy clothing hid it well. The sound of utensils falling onto the plate startled her. McCoy pushed his chair back from the table.

Something in his eyes had changed. The hood cast a sinister shadow across his face. His face was stern, lips drawn into a thin line. Gaila felt he may cry again and was surprised to hear his voice so strong and angry.

"This is bullshit."

The woman frowned, understanding his outburst. "Do you want to talk to him?"

"Of course not," he huffed, stuffing his hands into the pouch-pocket of his shirt. "I want to kill him."

"Leonard!" Gaila gasped, shocked by the tone of McCoy's voice.

"You know I've kept my distance since the divorce. No men, no women. I never even entertained the idea of another relationship until…" McCoy exhaled audibly, "I trusted him… And he crawled back to that pointy-eared bastard."

Gaila sat across from her friend, "You know Jim, better than anyone. He wants to be young and screw around. He's going to fall in and out of love many times before he matures enough to feel a serious connection." She smiled sweetly, and spoke softly. "You can't hide in here forever."

"I won't," he announced. "But I can't confront him just yet. I just need time."

Gaila didn't want to encourage a fist fight between the two men and thereby agreed to give McCoy time. If McCoy wasn't ready to confront Kirk, Gaila would do it herself.


End file.
